The present invention relates generally to processing of digital information, and more particularly to techniques for identifying one or more objects from digital media content and comparing them to one or more objects specified by a machine readable identifier.
Techniques exist for automatically recognizing objects from a document, image, etc. However, conventional object recognition techniques are very computation and time intensive and as a result not reliable. Accordingly, improved object recognition techniques are desired.